Angel in Disguise
by Sailor Starlight Love
Summary: Mobile Suit Gundam 08th MS Team/Sailor Moon- I've come into a real liking for 08th MST! So I decided to do a crossover with Sailor Moon! Michel/Usagi fic. R&R Please!


Angel in Disguise

Angel in Disguise

By: Moon-chanz

AN: This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon and Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team. This is a Michel and Usagi romance!

I'd like to say that I haven't abandoned TliNtM2 or Tenchi Retold! I just hit a 50 ton writer's block…^.^()

Disclaimers: I don't own either of these anime.

Chapter 1: Danchou (Heartbreak)

Michel sits in his room at the 08th Team's base reading a letter from his long distance girlfriend B.B.

"…I cannot bare not knowing if you'll ever return to me someday. I conclude that it is best that we separate for now. Love, B.B…"

He couldn't believe it. He dedicated his life on the battlefield for her and she left him. He balls the letter up and throws it on the floor.

"Damn it!"

"Why B.B.? Why.." He lays on his bed crying.

The door opens and Eladour walks in, "Hey Michel, buddy! How's it…going…?"  
Michel sniffles and looks up at Eladour.

"Hey? What's wrong, buddy?" 

He looks down at the floor and notices the paper, "Huh?"

Unwrapping the paper he reads the note and looks down at his friend, "Aw, Michel. Didn't I once tell you this was going to happen?"

Michel throws a book at his friend, "Just shut up and get out, Eladour!"

Eladour barely dodges the book and shrugs, "Suit yourself."

Michel sighs, "Damn this war! I wish I could just have someone here to be with that understands what I'm going through…"

~*~

Usagi stares into her locket, "I hate Mamoru…"

{Flashback}

She had been walking through the park on a nice perfect day. Not once had she fallen, argued, spilt something, or burn her food. Now she was going to meet her sweetums Mamoru at the park. She spots him sitting on a nearby bench with a book.

"Mamo-chan!"

He turns around, "Oi, Usagi!"

She stops running towards him and thinks, _'Usagi? He hasn't called me that for ages…'_

"What's up Mamo-chan?" She asks gleefully.

"Well…" He looks down at the ground. "Due to some recent stress and dilemmas I've been having I think we should split up for a while and settle down.

She was speechless.

The most perfect day of her life was ruined.

Clenching her fists, so tight there was blood streaming down her hands, she glared up at him, "A while!? This time it's not for awhile!"

The hot tears rolled down her face as she continued, "This time it's for good. If you feel you need time and space to yourself then now you have all the time in the world!"

With that she rushed out the park in agony leaving Mamoru stunned.

{End Flashback}

"That jerk!"

She loved Mamoru with all her heart and he abandoned her. She had dedicated her life to and for him but he left her anyway…

"Why Mamoru? Why…"

_"…I wish I could just have someone here to be with that understands what I'm going through…"_

Usagi lifts her head up, "What was that?"

In a puff of pink smoke clouds the room and Sailor Pluto appears.

"Puu?"

"Yes Princess it's me. I am here to give you a chance for a better life. Though it is not perfect considering that all life has sorrow in it. You might find a chance of love…"

"Joy."

"Is that a yes?" Pluto asks the young blonde.

"I need details, Puu."

Pluto sighs, "Well the world will be almost exactly the same as the bad situation your in now. Except there is a war going on and new soldiers are needed. If you want to get away from your sorrows there you should join the war. There's a team that has a commander with a good-natured heart. It's called the 08th MS Team. This war is not hand fought it is fought by people controlling machines called Mobile Suits."

"A...war…"

She looks at a picture of her and Mamoru and turns it face down. She then looks up at Pluto with a sad but determined look on her face.

"Let's go Puu…"

~*~

Michel sighs and gets off his bed, "Mourning won't do me any good…"

**_End of Chapter 1_**

**_ _**

So…did ya like it? I've come to luv the midnight Gundam series 08th MS Team! R&R please!- Moon-chanz.


End file.
